Ichiro Sato
Ichiro Sato (佐藤イチロー) was the Lieutenant Colonel of District 12A, or Japan, under Colonel Bree Davis. He is the older brother of Masashi Sato, the husband of Bree Davis and the father of their unnamed child. As of Kaida: Generations, he is the Lieutenant Colonel of District 15A, or the United States under Colonel Bree Davis. Appearance Sato is Davis' exact opposite, in both appearance and personality. Sato has dark gray, sharp and focused eyes. He is lean-built and he is well-built for his age. He has black and thin hair, that just barely falls in front of his eyes. When he is in uniform, he wears his uniform without any sleeves, but otherwise his uniform is very traditional. His Kenta, Aratani, is double bladed elbow appendages. They connect around his lower triceps and forearm. The blade is nearly the length of his arm. Sato often doesn't smile, which only adds to his cold demeanor. Personality In contrast to Davis, Sato is a very calm and focused person. He takes his job very seriously. He always addresses everyone by their titles, unless they have none, which he'll just call them by their last name. Normally, he is very focused and cold, the only time he's not is when he's with Kaien, which he has a soft spot for. He also has a soft spot for his Colonel, and often their relationship is more than professional. Powers *'Advanced Healing Powers:' Like most Kaidas, Sato heals quicker than humans. He is very skilled at using his Spirit Energy to heal himself quicker. *'Spell Casting: '''Like most lieutenants, Sato is quite skilled in Spell Casting. He has very strong Kekkai. Unlike most lieutenants, Sato can perform some Kekkai without saying anything or moving much, perhaps because his Colonel is Davis and she taught him. *'Speed:' Sato is very fast. Because of the first form of Aratani, Sato worked hard to become faster. He uses his speed to injure his opponents to a point where they are too week to move, or delivering the finishing blow quickly then drawing the incantation circle. *'Spirit Energy: Sato's Spirit Energy is a level B, which is common among most lieutenants. He is a master at controlling his Spirit Energy, due to the fact that he uses Kekkai when he fights in first form. When in second form, a large blast of Spirit Energy is required to freeze his enemies, so he is also qualified to have Level A Energy. Kenta Aratani *'''Calling Aratani: Aratani's first form is a traditional Kantana. Unlike most Kenta, Aratani's first form has no special powers. However, Sato uses this form the most, and is an expert swordsman. Unless necessary, Sato doesn't like using his second or third forms, although he is an expert at using the other forms as well. *'Slice Aratani: '''In second form, Aratani forms into two bladed elbow appendages. The blades, attached more to the arms, run nearly the entire length of Sato's arms. Due to this form, the wielder is most likely required to be a good hand-to hand fighter, because Aratani is a close combat weapon. *'Plunge Aratani:' Sato is currently the only known user of three forms of one's Kenta (that are in the story) that are fully developed and not in training. Aratani's third form is a small dagger, which requires the blood of the wielder. Once this is accomplished, the wielder drops the blade, which disappears into the ground, with the effect of an object dropping into water. After a moment, the wielder activates their Spirit Energy, creating a blast of ice around the enemy, freezing their body so an incantation can be drawn. Relationships Bree Davis As Sato's commanding officer, Sato is very loyal and obedient to Davis. Sato's strongest relationship is between him and Davis. He is very protective of her, often defending not only her physically, but also protecting her pride as well. When they first met, she didn't believe in him much, however, after a display of his power, she instantly trusted him and makes sure he has her back. Bree is Sato's complete opposite, often they disagree and a many different subject, to which Davis usually wins. They have both been called out by Selina and Kaien, innocently, about their feelings for each other but they both become flushed with embarrassment and avoid the question. However, their relationship is very deep and Sato doesn't want to leave Davis' side. By ''Kaida: Generations, she finally has married Sato and they both have an unnamed child and live in the United States. Selina Heartnet Sato respects Selina very much, always addressing her as Lieutenant Heartnet or simply Lieutenant. He acknowledges that she wants to be like him, focused and driven. He trusts her too, often taking care of the others if he goes away. In a way, their relationship is like an older brother and younger sister. Cero Suzuki Sato trusts Cero as well, and is probably connects to Cero's past more than anyone. Though they just met, Sato can see traits in Cero that he saw in himself a few years prior to the story, when Sato lost his brother to a Spirit. Kaien Mori Surprised by Kaien's immense Spirit Energy, Sato is quick to accept Kaien as his student for training. Besides Davis, Kaien is the only one who gets to see Sato when his eyes aren't cold. After Kaien's training, Sato trusts Kaien very much, and often has his hand on Kaien's head, as act of respect and acknowledgement. Sato is very close to Kaien after his training, and often wonders if this is what it's like to have a son. Category:Characters Category:Kaida